Intoxicating - One Shot
by RMSE
Summary: "They've never experienced the addiction; the high that surges throughout my entire body and electrifies my mind. It doesn't hurt. It's actually very the opposite."


Naruto x Sasuke

NARUTO (c) M. Kishimoto

Warning: Implied sexual conduct

* * *

Whenever I mention it, they don't understand. It never comprehends for them. They've never felt it like I've felt it. They've never experienced the addiction; the high that surges throughout my entire body and electrifies my mind. It doesn't hurt. It's actually very the opposite. It sends me through space and into a completely different universe - but that's not what they see. That's not what they know. They see it as dangerous. They see it as a hazard or a distraction. I won't be derailed. I'm strong enough on my own but with _him_ , it's...

Intoxicating.

When I find I can't breathe in my darkest hours, he's there. His arms around me keep me grounded when I feel like floating away. His words ghosting over my ear gives me an anchor like no other. I cling to the safety he gives me and it's not a terrible thing. I can stand alone but I don't need to. They see it as crippling but I see it as empowering. He's gorgeous in every way, whether he or anyone else sees that or not. He's special. He's broken, but he's good. He's wonderful. I wish I could show him how wonderful he is.

I wonder how I could do that.

Even now, his face lying mere inches from mine... It's so beautiful. I can't help but reach out and brush his soft, porcelain cheek. It's a bit cold but the heat between us beneath the blankets is almost stifling. I revel in it - in this moment, in him, in everything. I can't help but smile. I can't help but love him beyond capacity. I never thought I'd feel something so freeing until I met him. I've never felt as alive than I do being at his side. I wonder if he has any clue. I've said it a million times, but does it really sink in for him? I know he's not the most confident sorts. That's okay. I'll say it a million more if I need to.

He stirs in his sleep and I just shove my face into the juncture between in his neck and shoulder and bite the exposed flesh. A gasp sucks in through his grit teeth and he hisses, grabbing a generous handful of my hair and yanking me away. I smile widely and laugh. "Good morning, sunshine." He doesn't let go of me and gives me a less than impressed look. He's too tired for my antics this early in the morning, is what his face reads, and it just makes me smile wider.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Love," I reply easily and have to withhold laughing at the pink that dusted his pale complexion all of a sudden.

"I feel more than that is wrong with you..." he mumbled as he releases me and rolls over, handing me his back. I take this opportunity in stride and press my hand flush against his naked muscles, my forehead gently connecting with the nape of his neck as I do so. He stiffens only a moment, surprised, but relaxes as I softly trace my fingers over the indents and curves of his shoulder blades. His body is taught, hardly having the ability to ever truly relax, but for him to be so vulnerable in this moment... I relish it. I bite him again and he grunts but doesn't move away. "What is with you?"

"I'm hungry." I prop up on my free arm and lean over him some, brushing my nose against his face, lightly nudging him as if I were a pleading mutt. I'm shameless around him and that's fine. It's comfortable. He's not the only one exposed. "Feed me?"

"I fed you last night."

"That was last night."

"This is why people shouldn't feed strays."

I emit an awful snort and bite his shoulder, which earns me a palm to my forehead that lets out a resounding _smack_. I can't help but laugh and rub at the assaulted spot.

"You're gonna leave marks and it's going to really look like I brought a dog home," he growls out, turning to lay straight in order to properly hand me his disapproving glare. I sit up fully now with my legs tucked beneath me. He nor I have a single piece of clothing on, save for the sheets pooling around us. The material falls around my hips and I don't miss the way his eyes follow it down. My lips tug to one crooked side and I bring myself to hover over him again, though both hands on either side of his face this time. "What?" he asks indignantly. Such an outwardly strong man seeming so adorably timid in this moment.

It really is intoxicating.

"I love you," I say to him, staring deep into those onyx eyes that wanted to look anywhere else but I kept them held. "A lot."

"Why do you always say that out of the blue?" he gripes, gently pushing on my shoulder in a hint for me to relieve him. I ignore the gesture. I won't let him escape.

"So what?" I ask him, amused. He scowls at my easygoing reaction. "I'll say it out of any color you want."

"That doesn't even make sense, moron. Get off."

"Denied." I lean down and press my lips against his. He huffs loudly through his nose but he doesn't reject me. He raises his arms to curl around my neck. For a few seconds, his fingers entangle themselves in the mess that was my hair. It felt amazing and almost dizzying until he clenched and pulled. I yelped and released the locked connection. "Ow!" The sudden sting made my eyes water just a tad.

"Denied," he remarked, smirking. It was my turn to scowl at him. What a beautiful bastard. "We both stink and we're sticky. I wanna shower." I don't realize a certain expression crosses my face but he does and he instantly tacks on, "Without you, otherwise neither of us would get anywhere."

I was then left to pout on the bed as I watched him (mostly his ass) stride across the room to the bathroom, where he promptly closed any visual stimulation from there. I flop over and hug his pillow tightly to myself and inhale.

Aah.

Simply intoxicating.

* * *

Just a small fluffy something since it's been a small while! yvy;


End file.
